Catnap I
"The Word is transporting a MadCat, we need more firepower so I want that Heavy Mech." - Major Natalia Enemies In order of appearence. *Missile Tank *Light Helicopter *Heavy SRM Tank *Uziel *Suspended Pulse Laser Turret *Heavy LRM Turret *Stationary Auto-Cannon *Infantry *Laser Turret Walkthrough (This Walkthrough is based on the Uziel Medium Mech) Objective: Defend The Icarus The Icarus was spotted by WoB forces when it landed, and they are now converging on the its LZ. After spawning in, Light Missile Tanks, Light Helicopters, and possibly Heavy SRM Tanks. Destroy the ground units with the Machine Gun, and then destroy the Helicopters with the Crossbow missile. After dispatching the first wave of tanks and helicopters, a WoB Uziel will come onto Radar, with more tank support. Destroy the Mech first, then take out it's escort. The tanks have a bad habbit of getting right up close to the Icarus, if the Icarus starts to take damage, Foster or Natalia will say so over COM's. After destroying the Uziel another wave of missile tanks (light and heavy) and Helicopters will enter the area, ignore the Helicopters, their Pulse Lasers don't do much for damge. Focus on the tanks, after this wave of tanks have been dealt with, another WoB Uziel will show up with more tanks and helicopters. This time, destroy the tanks and helicopters first then the Uziel. This is because the tanks that got past in the first wave and when the first Uziel arrived will recieve reinforcements. The Icarus is tough, but is not invincible. After destroying the all tanks, helicopters, and the Uziel. Natalia will COM in with new orders. Objective: Stop The Convoy Before They Escape Natalia will order the MechWarrior to stop the convoy, follow the objective tracker on the Radar. There will be 2 canyons, one leads to no where, but has suspended Pulse Laser turrets, the canyon after that will have a root into the City. The second canyon has two Heavy LRM Turrets, that fire level 3 Javelin Missiles these are on the ridge of the canyon. Take these out first using either the PPC or the Crossbow Missiles. Along with the turrets are light missile tanks, and some heavy SRM tanks. After destroy these, yet another WoB Uziel will power up. Destroy the Uziel and continue down the canyon. At the end of the canyon, there will be two gun emplacements, take destroy these with the Crossbow Missiles. After destroying the gun emplacements, continue into the city. A cut scene will show the convoy that's escorting the MadCat, continue into the city. There will be a small base to the left, ignore it. The convoy will be on the move by now, if it reaches the tunnel, the mission is a failure. To stop the convoy take out the tanks, and trucks escorting it. Do not destroy the truck the MadCat is being transported on. Destroying the tanks will cause the flat-bed carrying the MadCat to stop. After this a cut scene will show an APC approching. Foster is in the APC, after he reaches the MadCat, tanks will approch from the back, near the canyon, and an Uziel will approch from further up the road. Objective: Defend The MadCat Until It's Operational Take out the enemies until Foster gets the MadCat operational. The enemies will typically go after the player, and not the MadCat. Only a few tanks will show up, however two Uziels will approch from further up the road, one after the other. Dispatch both of them, pick up their energy salvage and wait for Foster to clear the city. A cut scene will show hen he does. Then Natalia will COM in with new orders. Objective: Destroy The Base At The North Of The City Natalia will inform the player that to finish the operation, and too keep the Word of their back. That a large base is at the north end of the city, and to level everything in it. Continue up the road from where the convoy was. There will be a complex, two of the buildings should be priority: the Helicopter depot, and the Tank depot. Destroy these first, and single blast from the PPC will knock each of these buildings down. Then focus on the turrets, there are three of them. Using the Crossbow Missile is suggested. After this, destroy the rest of the buildigns using the Machine Gun. After all buildings are destroyed, the mission ends. Previous Mission: Sailing Away Next Mission: Catnap II Trivia *Fosters APC that he is being transported in can be destroyed *The Icaus can be destroyed in this mission *This is the first mission where Heavy SRM Tanks are encountered Category:MechAssault